hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Zach Womack
Zach Womack was a contestant on Season 11 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 6th place. Personality Zach started off as the strongest chef in the blue team, on the opening night. After that, he went slowly on a downward spiral, giving one of the worst streaks of bad performances during that season. His attitude also deteriorated during the season as he grew more cocky and arrogant, even having a short-lived running feud with Mary. Season 11 Episode 1/2 When he got on the Hell's Kitchen bus, Zach was super excited to finally compete in Hell's Kitchen. However, Ramsay surprisingly told the chefs to meet him in Las Vegas. Arrived there, they were greeted by showgirls, got on a double-decker bus for a tour of the city, and eventually got tricked in believing they would go on a Las Vegas 4D experience, which he was ready to enjoy and get a VIP treatment, while jokingly guessing that Jacuzzi bubble baths would be next. However, the chefs arrived in front of a live audience, where Ramsay was waiting for them. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Zach was the last person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Jacqueline. He served a grilled pork chop, which was flavorful despite having dry pork. During deliberation, Ramsay said that his pork could have been done with two minutes less. In the end, he lost the round to Jacqueline by an edge, and the blue team lost the challenge 4-5. They were punished with an eight-hour school bus ride from Las Vegas to Hell's Kitchen, in the desert, without air conditioning. During the punishment, because it was really hot, Zach considered saving his sweat and drink it. Later, he was annoyed by Sebastian's constant talking, even asking for a time out and suggesting to play the quiet game. When the bus stopped in the middle of the freeway, he noticed it was pitch black outside, while waiting for the Wile E. Coyote to come out and attack. When he entered Hell's Kitchen, he declared he was tired and exhausted, but was ready to get down to business as he was belonging in there. The next day, during prep, the men were really focused and working as a team. During dinner service, Zach was on the fish station with Dan. When Sebastian was ready with his first risotto, he brought his scallops to the pass. However, despite Ramsay praising him for cooking the scallops to perfection, they were rejected because of Sebastian's unacceptable risotto. On their second attempt, they were finally accepted, and he said that the blue team was on a roll and finally coming together. On the next ticket, he brought his scallops to the pass, along with Sebastian's capellini, but Ramsay rejected them once again despite being cooked beautifully because of Sebastian's mistake. He was annoyed as he felt it was déjà vu in this motherfucker, and Ramsay asked him how much times he perfectly cooked scallops without serving them, which he answered twice. After that, he was called "Zacky Wacky" by Sebastian who was trying to communicate with him, and after the latter's ejection, he managed to serve all the appetizers to the dining room, along with Jon. Immediately before Michael and Barret were kicked out, he called both of them "dumb and dumber", and later, he was annoyed by the minor fire erupted on the garnish station, stating that Jeremy was not able to cook kale, and could see it literally catching fire and getting burned. He tried to help Jeremy on garnishes, but Jeremy angrily told him to mind his own business, shocking him, who called Jeremy a motherfucker, before he was amused when the latter was kicked out. When Dan sent unacceptable garnishes to the pass, he tried to convince the latter to not mess up as they were only five remaining in the kitchen, and he was determined to complete service no matter what. After Jon and Dan were kicked out, he revealed that for each person being kicked out, it was putting him more and more pressure. After Ray was kicked out, he compared the blue kitchen as being in the middle of a natural disaster. Also, he really started to feel the pressure, and was not feeling good as it was very hot. He told Anthony that he just needed to breath, and after Anthony was kicked out, leaving him as the last man standing in the blue kitchen, he felt a lot of pressure and something in his stomach, as well as his body shutting down. He went to the back store as he was about to throw up, and Sous Chef James went looking for him, but he felt dehydrated and that he was about to lose consciousness, before throwing up in a garbage bin. Then, he put a wet towel over his head to cool himself down, and threw up again, while telling Sous Chef James what he was doing. After, he was feeling better, and said that one must think again when thinking they were about to lose consciousness. He called himself a monster, and with the help of Christian, and Sous Chefs James and Andi, he worked on the next ticket, while motivating himself to finish strong. He served acceptable bass, and the blue kitchen was finally serving their entrées, while stating that something that would not kill him would make him stronger. Then, he revealed to Christian that he just put ice on his chest, and succeeded to send his last table, while being very proud of himself, concluding that Chef Zach was the man that night. The blue team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination, but Zach was praised by Ramsay for his commitment, and giving all he got. While going back to the dorms, he felt that his team let him down, but added that the biggest dead weight would be penalized. During deliberation, he confirmed that Sebastian came back in the kitchen three times after being kicked out, and then, a little argument erupted between him and Jeremy over the latter's tone of voice used to tell he got it after the kale incident. Then, he said Jeremy was reminding him of a young punk with a lot of mouth without something to back it up, and a violent argument erupted between the two of them one more time when he told Jeremy he could not cook, which really angered the latter. That argument finished with him saying that Jeremy was not knowing what he was doing and that he could fuck off home. Zach was not nominated for elimination, and while going back to the dorms, he declared he could not carry the team any longer, and wondered who would be the next motherfucker of his team to go home, as only himself could be the winner. Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14/15 Episode 16 Episode 21/22 Trivia *He is the last contestant of that season to be eliminated before the black jackets were given. Quotes *"I just want to sit back and enjoy the ride, and saying you get that special VIP treatment, I'm getting used to it now. What next? Jacuzzi bubble bath?" *"You know it's hot man, you consider saving your whole sweat and then drinking it." *"Oh my God, Sebastian... time out! Let's play the quiet game, see how you do on that one!" *"Pitch black outside, I'm looking for the Wile E. Coyote to come out and attack. What the fuck's going on?" *"What the fuck is going on? It's like déjà vu in this motherfucker!" *"Michael and Barret; dumb and dumber!" *"MOTHERFUCKER, WHAT?!" *"Chef Zach is the man tonight!" *"It stinks like a motherfucker!" *"We're going down in flames! Titanic ain't got shit on us!" Category:Chef Category:Season 11 Category:Funniest Contestants